Feudal High 2: A Summer To Remember
by TheMizukochan
Summary: A sequel to Feudal High, Inuyasha and the gang are back, with some reluctant visitors! Kagome tries to convice the irish demons that Inu has changed, but can she do it before the trip or will friendships remain broken? InuKag MiroSan KouAya ?
1. Pick Up The Irish Devils

Kagome tapped her finger on the dash board repeatedly, trying to calm herself down. The passing cars went by as she kept herself in her seat and stopped her own shaking. Kaome Higurashi was nervous, and this only happened on rare occasions: When she was meeting new people or when she was going into life threatening situations.

She was about to do both.

"Kagome!" Sango hissed from the drivers seat, her eyes trained on the road, looking for the exit. "Stop that tapping, it's getting irritating." Sango turned onto the exit for the airport, knowing that they only had a couple miles to go. She slapped a hand onto her thigh as to stop her leg from bouncing, a habit she had picked up from being bounced on her own fathers leg. It probably wouldn't turn out too well if she started bouncing her foot on the gas.

"Sorry Sango... I just," Kagome scratched her head in frustration, her eyes shut tight with anxiety. "These people... they hate Inuyasha, don't they?"

"Um..." Sango stalled, trying to find the right words to say this. "They don't _hate _him, really... I don't think."

"I can't blame them if they do." Kagome groaned, sinking in her chair. "He had been an ass."

"Yah..." Sango agreed, nodding. "But he's not now! He's back to his old self, so..."

"Sango, they might not forgive him that easily. I'm surprised you were able to." Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to see how this all was going to work out. No way it was. "I can't believe I'm dating him. And because of that, they're probably not going to like me too much."

"Kagome, they'll love you!" Sango exclaimed, trying to console her friend. She liked to think of Kagome as her best friend, but in reality, they hadn't known eachother that long. Not even a year. "They're not one to judge, they won't that against you."

"How are they on grudges?" Kagome asked, peaking an eye open.

"Well... grudges they'll hold for a while."

"Great. This isn't going to work Sango, I don't even know why we're trying!" Kagome whined, covering her eyes with her hands as if she could hide there.

"Ok, Kagome. These people aren't that smart. Sure, two of em are book smart, one is a trained marksman-er, woman- they're violent, bad tempered, and scary, but damned gullible." Sango reached over from the wheel, and patted Kagomes shoulder. "I mean, who was able to get Inuyasha to stop acting like a moron frappe with douche cream?"

"He did that on his own."" Kagome replied hesitantly.

"Your suppose to say 'me'." Sango chided. "Lets try it again. Who fought off life threatening demon poison?"

"Okay, that really was Inuyasha."

"Fine!" Sango huffed. "Who was able to hot wire the mall security guards golf cart, ride it up a down escalator, launch it off the balcony and into the country club next doors pool?"

"Present!" Kagome cheered, finally sitting up straight, hand high in the air. "Man, Sesshomaru almost killed me."

"He would've if you hadn't doused a guy who is always stealing the company's business."

"What does the company do anyway? I still have no idea."

"Neither do I."

Kagome laughed, and felt a little calmer. Sango was like Kagomes soul sister, they were so alike sometimes. Sango was always able to relax her and make her feel better, even in the weirdest ways. But then again, Kagome really wasn't one to talk.

"Ok, theirs the airport." Sango sighed. "You ready for this?"

"No..." Kagomes groaned as she got out her cellphone. She texted Inuyasha that they were at the airport, his condition for her going on this dangerous mission. He was so protective, it could get to the point of annoying sometimes, but was actually really sweet too. He had such a double personality, callous and caring, passionate and nonchalant, macho yet... completely sensitive. Could Kagome have found the perfect guy or...

"Or a lunatic?" Kagome breathed.

"You say something Kags?" Sango asked.

"Not really, just thinking out loud."

"Ok, well, here we go..." Sango

* * *

Sango was bouncing her leg again, and it was driving Kagome nuts. Seriously, up and down, up and down, bouncing the whole damned bench!

Well, okay, maybe it wasn't just Sangos leg bouncing, but also the fact that they had been waiting for almost an hour, and that they were picking people up Kagome had never met, _and_ for the all in all the fact that Kagome hated airports. Every since she could remember, she had hated flying and the entire airport system. They wait to fly out for like twenty minutes before they even get on the runway, and then add on another thirty waiting for it to taxy when you actually land. Then you have to wait for the snobs in the first class seats to get their rich asses off the plane-it was at the moment thinking this that one of those bastards might've been her boyfriend- and then you had to find your damned luggage and ride or get on one of those smelly parking buses... not to mention always having to wake up at god awful hours to get your friggin flight on time! Seriously, why were all flights at, like, seven AM? What's wrong with the sky during human hours? So yah, Kagome may have been anxious because of the god awful airport.

Still, Sangos lef bouncing wasn't helping.

"Sango, would you quite it?" Kagome snapped for the third time. She had asked the first two through out the hour, but Sango always started up again. Did she even notice?

"Quite what?" Sango asked, quickly coming out of whatever trance she had been in.

"Your leg." Kagome pointed to the shaking limb. "Your bouncing it again."

"Oh. Sorry... just anxious." Sango shrugged, and visibly tried to stop her leg from shaking. "Man, their flight is late."

"Its just the stupid airport system. They have to land eventually... right?" Kagome and Sango were almost hopeful, and then the intercom announced the flights arrival. "Of course."

"Well..." Sango sighed, turning her attentions straight ahead, "look at eh escalator, they'll becoming down it."

"Well, characteristics to look for, maybe?" Kagome asked, kneeding her forhead. She was floating on dangerous water, and she wondered if there was a shark coming to get her. Or maybe she was the shark.

"Trust me. You'll-"

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO GET OFF THE PLANE YET!" a young womens voice shrilled.

"Like we'd white for you to taxi!" called back another young girls voice, although this one had the slightest irish accent, and a laughing undertone.

"Would you quit smiling already!" asked a small boys voice.

"Yah, you're so not happy!" A small girls voice followed.

"And... that would be them." Sango laughed nervously. Kagomes eyes widened, then turned to the escalator, alert for what might come down it.

One minute passed in silence.

"Sorry Lady, we're just really impatient!" A young girl in black, studded shorts, a red shirt with the cheshire cat smile, and black net sleeves, ran down the up escalator at an amazing speed. She had pointed ears, green eyes with red around her black pupils, and red and black streaked hair.

Soon a boy with red hair, and greenish blue eyes was hopping down the stairs after her, wearing black hoody and torn up skinny jeans. He grabbed her hand pulled her onto the down escalator, kissing her cheek softly.

"You shouldn't apologize Kirara." He smiled, hugging her tight. "They're faulty system that got us here an hour late. They can't expect us to wait for them to pull up to the gate."

Suddenly a whirlwind was coming down the turn and down the escalator to the two, and when it dissipated, a girl stepped out. She had her hair into multi-colored pigtails, with the base color being the same red as the other two. Her eyes were a bright green, like evergreen, and she had two eyebrow piercings on her left eyebrow. She was wearing a long sleeved green shirt with slits down the sleeve, and black jean shorts.

"We are demons after all!" She laughed, grabbing them both of them in a hug, and smiling evilly. "It's not like the same safety rules apply to us!"

"Oh dear god..." Kagome gasped, feeling glued to her spot. Over the past eight months, Miroku had been teaching her exstensively on auras, and the one before her scared the bejeezus out of her! They were birght green and firery orange and made her feel inferior just looking at them. "We have to trick _them!" _Kagome asked Sango.

"Come on Kagome, calm down!" Sango hissed, sweating herself. It was very hard to be confident when you couldn't even see your own aura. "They invented the ability to smell fear!"

"You kids are in big trouble!" a women in a flight attendants niform shouted, two big security guards behind her.

"Hmm..." Sango smiled. "This might be easier!"

"Huh?"

"Follow my lead!" Sango winked at her, then turned back to the escalator, where the demon were looking for an escape. "Guys! Over here!" all three demon turned around, recognition and relief showering their faces.

"Sango! Hey!" the girl called Kirara waved.

"You guys need a ride?" Sango asked, her tone joking. The group looked over their shoulders at the approaching airport personnel, then gave Sango the universal look of 'der'. "Well get your sorry asses down here, you morons!"

Kaome looked at her like she was insane, but saw the demon laughing and sighed. Why was she freaking out? She was a strong miko who manifested her aura through physical blows that were almost as good as super strength! Besides, hey had no reason to hurt her.

Yet.

Kagome took off running, knowing pleasantries would have to wait. Kagome used her aura as a boost to keep up with Sango and the others, as they easily out ran the guards. Kagome didn't think they could make it to the car though, since that was all the way in the airpot parking levels.

Then Kagome spotted a cart, and smiled. She turned to it, gesturing for everyone to follow her.

"Girl whose name I don't know!" The girl with pigtails called. "What the heck are you doing!"

"Kagome, you genius!" Sango said, hopping on the cart. Kagome opened a compartment beneath the steering wheel.

"Ok." Pigtails said, coming up the cart. "What is Kagome doing?"

"She's jacking this cart!' Sango smiled, lying back in a seat. "I have never met anyone who can hot wire faster then Kags."

"Really, she can do that?" Kirara asked.

"It worked at the mall." Sango shrugged nonchalantly.

"Story for another time!" The boy said, jumping on. "I'll be glad to hear it when we are away from arrest."

"Scaredy Cat." Pigtails rolled her eyes.

"Got it!" Kagome shouted, then punched the gas.

"Holy shit!" Kirara screamed.

"Sorry..." Kagome sighed., "I assumed fast is better then safety..."

"So you were willing to get us injured so we could escape the law?" Pigtails asked Kagome, crossing her legs and folding her arms over her chest.

"Eh..." Kagome shrugged, trying to grasp adrenaline. "I figure you'd heal faster then the time you'd spend in prison."

"Well, that works for me!" She smiled, then extended her hand to shake Kagomes. "Ayame Koutobuki."

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome took her hand, and the cart almost swerved into a food court table.

"KAGOME!"

"Sorry..."

* * *

"That was the most reckless driving I have ever seen!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cover the expenses of a heart attack!"

"Oh, quit being such a drama puff, Shippo!" Ayame chuckeld from the back seat. "Your tail popping out is not the equivalent of a heart attack."

Kagome laughed at the not so distant memory. She didn't necessarily get why his tail popping out in the middle of G-67 had been such a travesty, but it had been hilarious to see Shippos face. Screw intimidation! There was something about seeing a guys tail that made him more approachable!

Was that why they hid them in their pants?**(A/N:Pfftt...)**

"I say that was fun, Shippy!" Kirara laughed, curling a hand on his shoulder, causing his face to soften a litte. He looked so cute and cuddly when e wasn't pissed. "Oh, Kagome, don't let this guy pull the tough guy act on you! He's really just a big softy!"

"He's tail looked soft..." She snickered in the drivers seat, then got a nice kick from behind. "I'm just joking Shippo."

"He's really sensitive about that powder puff on his butt." Ayame exlained, leaning forward to look in Kagomes eye when she spoke. "Every since he was a tiny twerp!"

"You'd be sensitive about it too if your mother used to use you to dust on her foundation!" Shippo shouted at Ayame, then proceeded to pout in the corner of the car.

"Haha, seriously!" Kagome laughed. She fell in her seat a little picturing an orange butt putting makeup on some ladiea face. She almost pee'd.

"Totally!" Kirara laughed equally hard. "Back in Ireland at school, people would complain because he got powder everywhere!"

"Oh jeez..." Sango chuckled behind the drivers wheel.

"So," Ayame started, leaning back into her seat, "where we going?"

Kagome and Sango looked eachother with mirrored expressions. _Shit . . ._

"Um, uh... Kagome needs to get something from her, uh..." Sango stuttered, trying to word this perfectly.

"My boyfriends house!" Kagome shouted quickly. She didn't want to lie to these people. Sure, they weren't nearly as scary as before, but she still didn't want to lie to them if she could. That went along very closely with **living** if she could.

"Um... ok..." Kirara said with a confused expression.

"Y-yah, we were all hanging last night and she left her... jacket." Sango improvised. They had all been watching a movie.

"I thought you always hung out with..." Ayame made a sound like she was going to hock a loogey. "The **traitor**."

"The... the _traitor_?" Kagome asked, more to Sango as if to say 'still that pissed?'.

"Inu-TRASH-a." Kirara classified. "The poser poster child!" Kirara almost spit each syllable, and with each spit Kagome sank lower in her seat.

"If you hang out with Sango, I'm sure you've met him." Shippo said, his voice more hurt then snarky. Kagome wasn't sure which she preferred.

"Um, yah. I met him, you know, once or twice..."_ I've also slept with him, and we're dating. Oh, and yes, in that order. _"He doesn't seem like such a bad dude."

"Ha!" Ayame made an effort to make it loud, and it hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. This was in no way going to be easy. "Of course he doesn't! He's the perfect little actor! Going so far just to get a fuck!" Kagome winced at that, because she knew it wasn't true, and yet she also knew Ayame probably wouldn't see it any other way. She could tell Ayame that it wasn't like that, he had changed on his own, they hadn't done it since the first, and so on, but in Ayame's eyes, inuyasha would be the bad guy and Kagome one of two: the poor sap who didn't know anything, or a slut who wanted to change him and get in good with the popular guy. Kagome knew, because if she was on Ayames side, she would see it the same. "Kagome, you seem like a great girl, funny and all, so just stick to your boyfriend and Sango, avoid contact with Inuyasha Notama-bitchie! He's a liar, a traitor, a poser, and also a friggin moron!"

"Well, I, er, plan by sticking by my boyfriend, heh heh..." Kagome laughed, realizing they had turned onto Inuyasha's street. _Please don't notice! _"I know thats for sure."

"Good for you Kagome!" Kirara cheered, patting her shoulder. "Hey, do we know him?"

"Uh, yah, I'm pretty sure you do." Kagome nodded, unable to look any of them in the eye. "He used to be a major idiot-"

"Aren't all men?" Ayame laughed, but Kagome sensed a touch of pain beneath it. Yah, Kirara might be resolved easy, and Shippo might follow, but Ayame... dear god, they had work to do.

"But he's changed for the better. Pinky promise!" Kagome tossed her hand with said appendage extended over her shoulder. She relieved when someone took it, so much so, she didn't even check t see who had. "I have a hypothetical question for you guys?"

"Shoot." commanded Shippo, who had reached over to run up the speakers in the back.

"Ok, what if someone was once an ok person, but then turned into a major douche, but had somehow made a complete 360 back to how they were before?"

"Uh... what?" Kirara breathed. No one was following. _Good._

"And then that same person had a girlfriend that cared for him soooo much, she would do anything to make him happy?"

"Where are you going with this Kagome?" Ayame asked, then took a look at there surroundings. "H-hey... where the fuck are we!"

"And so that girlfriend went and got his old friends so they could make nice, but didn't tell them that when they got off the airport they were going to said ex-douches house?"

"Sango, what the hell is going on!" Shippo cried out, suddenley hitting against the already sutra-enforced glass of the windows.

"Would those friends that the girlfriend got for the ex-douche go into his house to talk?"

"Sango!" Kirara shouted, kicking her seat with as much force as she could muster.

Sango pulled up the into the driveway, ready to fight hell to get them in the house. She smiled guiltily at Kagome, sorry she was dragged into this. Kagome shrugged back, it was Inuyasha after all, and she wanted to help.

"So... please don't hate me?" Kagome said, smiling shyly as she turned around, her aura building for a fight.

* * *

**Mizu: Look how fast I got this out, I am the bomb!**

**Inu: I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die!**

**Mizu: Oh, suck it up, I won't let you die!**

**Inu: Ayame's gonna murder me!**

**Mizu: Quit being such a baby. Ok, so for this story, I plan on it being longer and also it will take alot longer for me to get these all out. No schedule, sorry. I've just been on a roll these past few days. Anyway, review, favorite, and don't feel shy bout emailing me! I lurvs the emails! By~ni!**


	2. Vacation Poll Update

**Mizu: Sorry for the false alarm, I'm working hard on the next chapter! I just wanted to give a message that this is everybody's last chance to vote on the vacation poll! So please, go vote and shit so I can be sure about writing the chapter. The more u vote, the faster I shall write.**

**Inu: Whee...**

**Mizu: Why are u such a kill joy?**

**Inu: I dunno... no one is really reviewing lately and I feel unloved...**

**Mizu: really! 0.o Usually u don't care.**

**Inu:... keh.**

**Mizu: Don't u keh me!... its too sexy! *glomps Inu***

**Inu: Ah, the love is back...**


	3. Moving Platforms & The Yellow Brick Road

"Sango!" Ayame screached from locked inside a room in the detainment wing. _"Beidh tú ag dúnmharú mé amach anseo sceith!"_ Sango growled under her breath, knowing when they spoke their home language it was never good. It usually meant limbs would be lost. _"Lig dom amach duit dúr a bheatha a shaothrú!"_

"Uh... what did she just say?" Kagome asked, whiled pasting extra sutras on the door for good measure.

"Something about murder and me being a stupid... something?"

_"Dúr a bheatha a shaothrú!"_ Kiraras voice called through the door. "A stupid hunter or slayer."

"Thank you!"

_"Ná buíochas a ghabháil dom! Beidh do leanaí beatha mo bholg !"_ Kirara sounded mad instead of helpful this time, and Kagome groaned. She was just glad they didn't have to go in there, and grateful to be alive after dragging them in the house.

(FLASHBACK)

_"We are not going in there!" Ayame screeched, swinging her leg at Kagomes head. Kagome thanked the all merciful gods she had been sparing with Inuyasha and was ready for demon speed. She caught the kick and spun it around so Ayame had to work on balancing not to fall on her face._

_"I'm sorry Ayame, but this is for your own good!" Kagome said, dragging the now hopping wolf demon towards the door. She had keep herself from laughing; it was a pretty damn hilarious sight._

_"He will not trick me the way he tricked you!" Ayame shouted. Kagome winced, so it was that view. Kagome was now the naive girl. Well screw that!_

_"Hai!" Kagome called out, high kicking, and bringing her leg down over Ayames to guide her down to the grass they were walking over. She fell with an 'oof', and looked up at Kagome with an aghast expression. "He did not trick me." Kagome said with a confident tone. "He did though teach me this move."_

_"Whoa..." Sango said, having both younger kids in a headlock. "Good thing Miroku's not here, or he'd have a nosebleed."_

_Ayame and Kagome looked at each other, their faces abnormally close, Kagomes leg open over Ayames._

_"Oops..." well that kind of backfired._

"Dúr bean rialta , beidh mé ag sracadh as an bod de do bhuachaill!"

_"Uh..."_

(ENDOFFLASHBACK)

"And thats when they started talking gibberish..." Kagome sighed, sitting against the door.

"GAELIC!" three angry irish accents called through the door.

"I'm going to go get Inuyasha and... Kouga." Kagome dropped the word softly, but unfortunately Aymae was a wolf demon, and right there.

_"Cad a deir tú ! ? Go asshole !"_ Ayame screamed, then banged on the door.

"Don't tell Kouga this, but, eh..." Sango said, leaning against the door, "I think she just called him an asshole..."

"No dur!"

"Dúr!" Kirara shouted. "It means stupid!"

"So thats where it comes from..." Sango said. Kagme smacked her hand to her forehead, then took off down the hall way to the entrance wing.

As Kagome walked down the halls of the Notamagichii Estate, Kagome was reminded how weird the family in it was. I mean, what kind of a family, no matter how rich, has a detainment wing? She'd have to ask Sesshomaru about that.

Kagome looked at the pictures on the walls, and noticed that most of them were the kind you'd see in a classroom. The posters with a picture and a large word, with a phrase below that, like SHARING you make more friends that way. she also saw random sections of the wall that had the 'I will not..." writings. Some were normal, like 'I will not lie' or 'I will not write on the wall', kind of redundant, but normal. However, then there were some that were completely insane! 'I will not rent a sheep to eat my homework' and 'I will not hire assasins to dispose of my brother". Kagome ran her finger over it, confused to if this was a joke or not.

"Why would somebody use assasins? Bounty hunters are a lot more affordable, and get the job done quicker." She said to herself. Kagome would never understand rich people.

Turning the corner out of the wing, she stepped onto a moving platform that she believed went to the living room where the guys and Rin were located. Either that, or she was on a one way trip to the hotel staff casino.

Don't ask.

Luckily after a few minutes, Kagome started to recognize everything and felt relief wash over her. Soon she heard the sound of a sports announcer and the smell of salted pop corn wafted into her nostrils. A fond memory of her first day here was brought back, when she had caught a glimpse of Sesshomarus fun side for the first and last time. It was almost a treasured moment... too bad he usually was a giant dick in the mud.

Kagome entered the room and immediatley beamed for the popcorn. She needed the carbs.

"Mine!" She launched onto the couch, seemingly chunking popcorn random directions that must've been meant for her mouth. Kagome moaned at the taste of extra butter and dusting of salt. Oh yah, that was the stuff.

"My popcorn!" Miroku shouted, surprisingly not making any comment about how she was sprawled over his lap. Most likely because he valued his life.

"My nerves!" Kagme growled as she devoured the contents of the bowl. "They were devoured by those damned irish demons! So, I feel, this popcorn is rightfully MINE!"

"How does that make any sense!"

"I can kick your ass."

Sesshomaru chuckled, chugging a beer while Rin sat on his lap in the love seat. "There's the sense."

"You laugh now, but I'm coming for your beer next." Kagome warned, licking the salt off her fingers. Sesshomaru gripped it tighter, giving a protective glare towards the ravenous miko.

"Inuyasha, control that thing you call of girlfriend." He growled at his brother, who was sitting upside down in the recliner.

"No thanks. I actually have sense of self preservation, despite common belief." Inuyasha grabbed the remote and turned the volume up, his eyes screaming past his calm facade. If Kagome was here, then soon he'd have to go face... _them_. "I don't know why you people think other wise."

"Because your dating me!" Kagome grinned, straightening herself up on the couch. "Hey, where's Kouga?" She said, knowing he had been here a few moments ago, his ice blue aura still tinging the couch.

"He left when he smelled you coming." Rin shrugged. "He really thinks this is a bad idea."

"That's because it is." Miroku agreed.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Kagome asked.

"Depends?Do I get back my popcorn if I do?"

"No."

"Then I don't care enough to bother."

"You should!" Kouga said, coming back into the room.

"Decided to stop hiding like a whiny little bitch?" Sesshomaru asked, emptying more of his cans contents into his body.

"You know what? You can call me a whiny bitch when you grow a pair, get off your ass, and ask Rin out?"

No questions. No answers. Just a flash of white rage and suddenly...

"Get me down you ass munch!" Kouga shouted, gripping for dear life at the full speed ceiling fan that was somewhere between 15 and 20 ft off the floor. **(A/N: Thats right, the writer doesn't even know.)**

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome whined. "Your rage hurt my eyes!"

"The weird part is I don't remember doing that." Sesshomaru said. "I'm not even sure why, but I bet he deserved it."

"Yah, he did." Inuyasha agreed, though it's most probable he hadn't even been listening.

"Thought so..." Sesshomaru nodded, then looked over to see a bright red Rin. "Why is Rin blushing?"

"She's always blushing!" Miroku shouted.

"Point."

"GET ME DOWN! DID YOU GUYS FORGET I'M UP HERE!"

"Kinda." Kagome shrugged.

"So cruel, Kagome." Koaga sighed.

"Well, ok, we'll get you down... but then you have to face Ayame." Kagome said, getting up, ready to do this.

"I-but... I repeat: SO CRUEL!" Kouga shouted.

Inuyasha, sighed, walking over the switch on the wall. He flipped it off, and the machine slowed. "Wolf breath, we might as well get this over with," he said tiredly, finally acknowledging the task.

Kouga's face saddened as the fan slowed, and wished none of this had happened. He had been stupid, impulsive, and very bad on judgment. He had his best friend, and more importantly, ruined what he and Ayame had. Or could've had... should've had, it was very confusing.

"We're gonna have our asses handed to us." He said.

"Whatever happens to us we deserve." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Yah." He agreed, deciding that the fan had slowed down enough. He leapt off, spinning into a knealing-land position.

"Show off demon." Kagome said, walking towards the path. "Let's go boys."

"Kagome, I... I don't think you should come." Inuyasha said.

"Huh? But why not?"Kagome turned, to him, confused. "I wanna be there to support you."

"Yah, but... Well, this is something Kouga and I have to face, not you. I don't want you hearing things you may not like."

"He's scared hearing there word against his will make you reconsider him." Sesshomaru stated bluntly.

"H-hey!" Inuyasha stuttered, blushing.

"Dumb ass!" Kagome said, slapping his arm. "Could you be anymore ridiculous? I like you, a lot, and unless there's something hiding from me, and Irish accent is not going to have a greater effect on what I already know."

"Irish accents can be very persuasive." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Oh god, I'm dating a baby! Well, maybe it is best if I don't go." Kagome said, not wanting to to make this any harder on Inuyasha. "If I hear anything bad about you, you may be hiding a murder scene." Inuyasha smiled at her as she kissed his cheek. Kagome turned, and sat down in his recliner. "Just make sure to give them the message I want my boyfriend back in ok condition, got it?"

"Got it Kags." Inuyasha said, turning onto the platforms, Kouga following.

"Oh, and Kouga?" Kagome called after.

"Yah?"

"Don't get your ass killed either." She smiled as the strip turned down the hallway. Kouga nodded, knowing that this was not the time to wink, or make a flirty joke. Kagome was nice. but there was something that he had realized long ago, and that was Kagome just reminded him of someone.

And that someone was waiting to gut him like a fish.

* * *

**Mizu: Wow, that took a while. Sorry about that.**

**Inu: Man, you are slow.**

**Mizu: Yah, the only thing that started me on this was a refusal to do my SAT prep homework in a rebellious nature against my father.**

**Inu: Whatever.**

**Mizu: Well, anywho, I don't have anything to say really. It looks like the guys are going to London with the poll. That's okay, that's the one I wanted anyway.**

**Inu: Then why... you're weird.**

**Mizu: I know. So sorry for it being short, but I really wanted to get it out. I will try to keep with the story, though we'll see. maybe something after new years, but don't get your hopes up. By and ni.**


	4. Burnt Cheese

Inuyasha fidgeted on the platform, really wanting to turn around, and hide. He understood why they needed to do this, of course. Time was running out. Every second was closer to what felt like the final hour, and once that hit... all might be lost.

Kouga felt the same, but for a different reason. Yes, he felt the talk clicking as well, but not on his and Ayame's friendship. That boat had already sailed, and they could not be normal friends again. Not with how they felt and not with what Kouga had done. It was either to go forward, or back away with painful goodbyes. Goodbyes Kouga were not ready for. He just wondered if Ayame was.

They were finally in the detainment wing, and as the hopped off, forced to walk on their own, it was a wake up call. Ayame, Kirara, and Shippo were down this hall. Their old friends, who had once made them laugh and vice versa.

"Hey," Inuyasha broke the cold silence, turning to Kouga, "if you don't want to do this now, you don't have to."

"Bull shit." Kouga said, running a head.

"But if they stay, so can you!" Inuyasha called after him, picking up speed as well.

"No! We all have to go together! We have to, or it's over!" Kouga shouted, turning a corner, feeling like he was racing the clock, yet again.

And in a way, he was. Who knew how long Sango could keep them there.

"Hey guys!" Sango shouted as she saw them, knowing that it was impossible to consider whispering. The irish demons had probably known they were on the way before she saw them.

"Hey Sango." Inuyasha greeted her. "They in there?"

"No, I stuffed my little brother in here. This whole thing was to make sure he ate his vegetables... of course they're in their!" She began to stomp off, over done with stress. This whole thing brought back the incident as a fresh wound, and she was pissed off at both Inuyasha and Kouga for putting everyone through this. Sure, she knew it was ridiculous to get mad now, but she couldn't help it. Some cuts leave scars that hurt in the cold, and the tension was freezing her down.

"How mad are they?" Kouga asked, hesitant.

"Don't worry about 'they', Kouga." Sango sighed, shaking her head. "In fact, mad isn't even your real problem either. It's more about how 'hurt'." Sango patted thm each on the shoulder, ready to forget this all. They had a week, and she wanted her friends back. All of them.

Inuyasha turned to Kouga, with a 'you ready?' look, and all Kouga could do was hope he was.

"For now, it's a truce. Maybe if they see we can work together..." Inuyasha suggested.

"Maybe. Anyway, you watch my back, I'll watch yours." Kouga agreed.

"Right."

Inuyasha took the door knob in hand, pushing himself. He had imagined this encounter a million times over, but each time ended with the same question and the same answer. '_How can we trust you again?' 'I don't know.'_.

He just hoped it would be different this time.

As he opened the door, Inuyasha heard Kouga take in a sharp breath. They had themselves been in this room many times before. Whenever Inuyasha got a crazy plan when they were kids, this is where it usually ended. The room had pure white walls, reminding them of an insane asylum, and the floor was stained black, hard wood paneling. A very uncomfortable place, with nothing to look at, nothing to touch, not even a jutted ridge in the floor to dig at. Almost made your mind go as blank as the walls, but at the same time conscious. A trapped room, with nothing.

Except, today, there was something.

Three very angry somethings.

"YOU!" screamed Ayame, her legs parted and bent, fist in front of face in a fighting stance. Her eyes were cold, yet still hot, flaming balls of anger like expected. And still, just walls of ice, frozen tears that wouldn't melt for anything. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR DAMAGE?"

"Aya-"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha looked over to Kirara and Shippou, in a corner together, not looking at him. He knew what that meant, and in someways it was a good sign. They didn't want to fight anymore, they just wanted it all over, whichever way it went. But it also meant that they were done fighting, too tired and hurt to continue. He felt horrible that he did that.

"Shippou... I-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?" Ayame screamed. "You **don't **talk to them! Don't talk, your words are useless! Traitor! Poser!" She shouted, her fists dropping.

"None of us wanna hear it! Any of it! From either of you! Come out you coward!"

Kouga side stepped into the room past Inuyasha, his face solemn.

"Ayame, why come out if you said-"

"SHUT UP!"

"No Ayame! We won't! We are all gonna fix this, today!" Inuyasha shouted, taking a step forward. He could take Ayame in a fight, but not today. She could hit him all she wanted, whatever it took.

"Oh yah? We're gonna fix it? Ayame smirked darkly. "And why's that? To impress that new doll out there! Ha! If I didn't know any better, I would say you had cloned Kikyo."

Inuyasha shrugged, not being able to deny the resemblance. "I like what I like."

"Dark haired skanks who like to change you then?" Ayame scoffed, folding her arms.

Inuyasha tensed, not sure if he had a right to snap at that. "You don't know her, leave her out of this..." Inuyasha growled. He felt Kouga grab his shoulder, either restrain or comfort... probably restrain.

"Why'd you bring her in?" Ayame countered. "Sending her to fetch us? You really have changed. The Inuyasha I knew wasn't so weak!"

"I didn't want her doing that!"

"Right." Ayame sneered at him, then looked at Kouga. He was turned to the side, glaring at the floor. "Well, you're pretty quiet."

"I was told to shut up." Kouga shrugged.

"Ayame, deal with Kouga later!" Inuyasha said, hand out in front of Kouga. "Quit stalling. The tickets say we leave in a week, and there is no way you're backing out."

Ayame's eyes went wide, then shifted to the floor, a bitter smirk coming to her face.

"Y-you remember that? That stupid old trip-"

"Adventure." Inuyasha said. "The adventure to begin it all." Shippou and Kirara finally looked at him. Kirara chuckled, and actual smile on her face. "And of course I remember, dumb ass."

"For god's sake... that," Ayame started, her voice quivering. "One drunk whim... It was over a 2 years ago."

"Yah, but it still was a promise between all of us." Inuyasha said, making a face like 'duh'.

"But, that was before..." Shippou began, but didn't finish.

"Before I was a giant dick, I know!" Inuyasha sighed, slamming his hand into his forhead. "Yah, I know. I was a giant dick, and I'm sorry! God, it's so hard for me to admit when I'm wrong, but this is easy to say because-"

"Because, you realize you were such an ass that to not admit you were an ass would probably be so idiotic, it would effect your SAT scores." Kirara interjected, brainy sarcasm making Inuyasha laugh.

"Yah, pretty much." Inuyasha said, then got a serious face. "Listen, next week, we leave. All of us go, or none of us."

"So we're us now?" Ayame said, though her remarks were losing there venom. She wanted to stay mad, but... he remembered. A drunken promise, made over gin and what had felt like family ties.

*FLASHBACK... yes, I know, I do a lot of these*

_"Pass me a pint!" Ayame gargled drunkenly, irish accent heavier then normal, her hand grasping empty air and awaiting her alcoholic beverage.._

_"You... you ain't getting more of my booze!" Sango laughed. She had brought it over as a celebration of the end of their freshmen year. They had simple plan blasting while all of the teens were draped over the items in Inuyasha's room. _

_Kikyo was absent, being a socialite at a party that Inuyasha had actually said no to. Everybody felt at home, like it was old times._

_"Oh my god, we're not freshmen anymore!'" Shippou shouted._

_"Is that why my legs are on the other side of the room?" Kouga asked sarcastically. _

_"No, but... do you guys ever think about time?" Shippou asked, sitting up. He and Kirara were probably the only ones able to. _**(A/N: Yah, I'm totally going to have 12 year olds drinking.. heh, bull shit!) **

_"Hmm..." Inuyasha thought, though thinking was not easy at this point. "I'm gonna say... no."_

_"Well, two years from now, we'll be seniors." Shippou explained._

_"Oh yah..." Miroku nodded. "That'll be fucking awesome!"_

_"Yah... all the stuff we'll be able to do..." Sango smiled. "Hey, we'll be driving by then!"_

_"We won't be minors..." Kirara said._

_"No adults required." Ayame asserted._

_"We gotta do something." Inuyasha stated firmly._

_"Wha? Right now?" Kouga asked. "Dude, that's stupid! If I get up I'll barf."_

_"Not now dumb ass!" He snapped, rolling over from his position on the window sill, and immediatley regretting it. As one could guess, he fell. "Ouch."_

_"Loser." Kouga laughed._

_"Keh. Anyway, I meant we gotta do something two years from now!" _

_"You mean the summer before our senior year?" Miroku asked._

_"No, the year before I finally lose it and strangle you!" Inuyasha growled. "I dunno, but somethings seniors can do."_

_"Like a senior trip, maybe?" Sango suggested, rolling the desk chair she was wrapped around to face everyone. "You know, no parents, no we can't drive, no stupid annoying attendants escorting us around the airport like we should be a in straight jacket."_

_"That's not a bad idea, actually." Ayame nodded. "I mean, senior year is suppose to be an adventure, right?"_

_"Why not start it off with one?" Sesshomaru said, face smirk against his monotone voice. "Where do you guys wanna go?"_

_"Just like that?" Inuyasha asked. "No catch?"_

_"Well, sure by then you'll be a working age..."_

_The entire group groaned._

_"But still, won't some of you want jobs?" Sesshomaru asked, smiling as he took out his cell, a cactus on Inuyasha's desk bursting into flames._

_"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted._

_"What?" _

_"Not you, my cactus."_

_"You named your cactus after me?"_

_"Yah, cause he's a prick."_

**(A/N: Badum-chh!)**

_"Anyway, where do you guys wanna go?" Sesshomaru asked..._

*Flashback over*

"I don't even remember where we said we were gonna go." Ayame shrugged. "And I didn't turn into a giant-"

"Miroku cactus?" Kouga interjected, finally choosing the time to speak.

"A what?" Inuyasha asked, even though that was his joke from the beginning.

"A prick." Kouga said. "Numbskull."

"Tool face."

"And just when I was starting to think you guys were getting along." Shippou growled from his spot in the corner. His glare was scary for a puff ball, but there was a glint in his eye that suggested a different kind of trouble.

"We. . . Uh. . ." Inuyasha stuttered.

"If you two can't forgive each other, why should we?" Shippou continued.

"Come on squirt, this and that are two totally different things."

"No there not. If you want us to forgive you . . . Hug."

"What?" Inuyasha snapped automatically.

"You heard me dick face!" He suddenly burst out in a smirk. Shippou looked to a giggling Kirara who was nodding at his suggestion. Inuyasha could've cried.

Cried from the joy that they were going to forgive him.

And cried from the anguish of having to hug Kouga.

Inuyasha turned to Kouga, grinning. "Come're you mangy wolf."

"Whoa, don't you touch me!" Kouga said, waving his arms as Inuyasha enclosed on him, though making no real effort to try and get away.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around him, and for a second, really felt like he forgave Kouga. All the lying and backstabbing, it had been forgiven along time ago, he decided. He just now realized it, and as he did so, he squeezed Kouga tighter. Kouga returned it, though a bit awkwardly.

Inuyasha couldn't resist.

"God, you're so _firm_..."

Kouga tensed then tried to pull away in an instant. "Get the hell off me!"

"Don't be like that!" Inuyasha laughed, releasing him. Kirara and Shippou cracked up laughing, rolling on the floor. Kouga hopped around, as if to shake off Inuyasha's essence. This scenario lasted for a good five seconds before Inuyasha turned to Shippou and Kirara. "So, do you two forgive me?"

Shippou just nodded, still on the floor in tears from laughing. Kirara was the first to respond with a coherent sentence.

"J-just-ha!- never do that agai-haha-again you idiot!" She laughed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"And what about you, Aya-..." Inuyasha turned to ask Ayame, but she was gone. "Ayame! Did you two see her leave?"

"No." Shippou shook his head. "I guess we were to busy on you morons."

"She went in the direction of the kitchen." Kouga murmured.

All other three turned to him, silent for a moment. His words echoed through the white room, as if solid words taking up space. Then, all out once...

"AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HER?"

* * *

Sango tapped her shoes as she waited for the oven pizza to be ready. Why is that Sesshomaru didn't have maids or butlers or somebody else to do this crap? He was so rich, he could afford it, couldn't he? And it's not like anyone around here but Rin could cook, and not like he'd _let _her.

"We could've just ordered pizza..." Sango murmured. God, guy could spend a couple grand on a spontaneous future get away, no sweat, but when it came to a three meat pizza, oh hell no. Couldn't be done.

_"You don't have to go watch it, just put it in..." _he had dared to say. If someone didn't watch it, (her), then no one would remember about the pizza. No matter that they had about 5 demons in the house right now with super smelling sense, they were to focused on their own drama shit or the game to think about burning cheese.

Sango hated for things to burn.

"Hey Sango." A voice interrupted her deep thought.

"Whoa!" Sango shouted. She turned around suddenly to see a fired haired and fired eyed demon staring at her. She expected it to be pissed, and holding a knife, but thankfully that was not the case. Ayame just looked tired. "H-hey Ayame. Listen, I'm so-"

Ayame held a flat palm up to stop Sango's apologies.

"Don't worry about it, you were trying to do... No, you were doing the right thing." Ayame shrugged, a small smile hidden in her face. "Maybe a little bit forcefully, but that's just how we do things around here, isn't it?"

Sango nodded, confused. She had expected Ayame to come out angry or happy, for it to be easy to tell what had happened.

She was at a complete loss.

"Uh, Ayame, what happened?" Sango asked curiously.

"Inuyasha and Kouga hugged."

"What?" Sango screeched, her voice breaking into laughter at the end. "And I missed it? Oh, I have to get Sesshomaru to give me the security tapes, oh my god!..." Sango's laughter died quickly as she continued to look at Ayame. Why wasn't she laughing too?

"Hey Sango?" Ayame asked.

"Yah?"

"H-...how do you forgive someone who hasn't done anything wrong?" Ayame asked, in that serious meaningful way that meant she already had the answer figured out, some how in her mind. Sango curved her head, confused. Inuyasha had certainly done wrong, so she had to mean Kouga. But hadn't he done wrong as well?

"How, exactly?" Sango asked, her voice drifting off.

"You can't, because there's nothing to forgive. You don't." Ayame sighed, staring at something behind Sango. "It should be a simple answer, shouldn't it? Yet somehow..." Ayame took a deep breath, shaking her head as she turned to leave, "I think the fact that you can't just makes it more complicated."

Sango frowned. She got it. "Ayame, if somebody got hurt... If you got hurt..."

Again, the flat palm came up. "You're pizza's burning."

"Oh shit!" Sango suddenly turned to the pizza, the smell of burnt cheese invading her nostrils. By the time she had stopped cursing and ranting over it, Ayame was gone.

* * *

**Mizu: Sorry, I've been gone for a while. Just been... doin... sturf... Like actually making amv's and making good grades! Show's what can happen when tennis season ends!**

**Inu: Don't blame your laziness on tennis.**

**Mizu: Everything is tennis fault! Including global warming!**

**Inu: Whatever.**

**Mizu: I gots to make this quick, so here we go: I gonna try to be faster, joke bout Inu bein sexy, review, favorite, BY NI~!**


End file.
